


All I Want for Christmas is You

by feygrim



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Past JuliaxHenry, Secret Santa, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Heliza first anniversary/holiday together (I did Christmas because it's December woo!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Since I decided to put this on AO3, I tweaked it a bit so it might be different from the prompt answer on my tumblr ^w^;

Henry hated Christmas. But unfortunately his boss Sam Saperstein loved it. He always held a big office party and made everyone play Secret Santa. 

Henry was good at Secret Santa. He always knew what to get the person he got. But this year he had a challenge. Eliza Dooley. He'd been dancing around his feelings for her for a while now, especially after him and Julia mutually decided to end their relationship.

"So who is it?"  

Henry startled in his chair, whirling around to face Eliza. Speak of the devil......“Who is what?” he said, keeping his face neutral. 

"Your Secret Santa, Henry!" Eliza said, sitting on his desk. 

"It’s supposed to be a secret, Eliza," Henry replied. "And please don’t sit on my desk." 

Eliza obliged, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, no one takes that seriously, you know.” 

"Well, I do. And I know the perfect gift to get my person." He smiled stiffly.

Eliza raised her eyebrow. “If you say so. Well…I guess I’ll see you at the office party…” 

"You’re going?" Henry asked, surprised. 

"It’s not my thing but Saperstein’s really getting on people to do the Secret Santa thing. So I might stick around for a while.." She shrugged, flouncing out of the office. 

"Eliza!"

"Yeesss?" Her head peeked back through his doorway. 

"Who’s your Secret Santa?" He had to say, he was curious as to which person got saddled up with her. 

Eliza grinned. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” she chimed, leaving him more curious than ever. 

 ***************************************************************************************

It was the day of the office party and he still had no idea what to get Eliza! He never missed a deadline! Ever! 

So why was this so hard? What made this different than the other gifts he’s given to people? Well that was obvious. This was a present for Eliza Dooley. And he had feelings for her that he tried not to acknowledge. 

He couldn’t give her something generic. He wanted her to know she was important to him and he valued her as a person. But not…not that important, he wasn’t ready to tell her…

"Sir?" Charlie knocked on his door. "I got the roses you ordered…" 

"Return them!"

"Uh, okay…." Charlie said, confused.

"No! Wait, don’t, uh, just put them on my desk," Henry sighed, stopping his pacing and slumping into his chair. Charlie nervously put the bouquet on his desk and left. 

Henry stared at the roses. The same bright red as Eliza’s favorite lipstick. He still didn’t know what was going in his mind when he bought them. They so obviously screamed ‘I have feelings for you’! He couldn’t give them to her….but nothing else suitable came to mind. 

 ****************************************************************************************

Henry managed to slip away from the party when Saperstein, Larry, and Terrence started singing karaoke, drunkenly raucous. 

"Hey, stranger!" Shit. Eliza. He whirled around, hiding the bouquet behind his back. 

"Eliza! Shouldn’t you be mingling with your fellow coworkers, sharing in the holiday cheer?" He noted how beautiful she looked in her shimmery green dress, appropriate for the Christmas theme. 

Eliza rolled her eyes. “I know you hate these parties, Henry. So you have, like, no right to lecture me!” She pointedly poked his chest. “I want to show you something.” 

"Go on." Henry wondered what this was about.

Eliza took out her phone from her purse, fiddled with it expertly and faced the screen towards him with a big, excited grin on her face. “Look!” 

"Eliza, I don’t think this is the time to show me your latest selfie or Vine…" Henry stopped when she glared at him and he squinted at the screen. A bunch of stats were lined up and he noted a date and time. "This was a week ago, Eliza. I don’t understand." 

Eliza groaned, rolling her eyes again. “It’s my present to you! I’m your Secret Santa-I swear Saperstein rigged it-and I was racking my brain on what to give you! Seriously, you’re the hardest person to shop for, Henry! So I ended up doing this.” 

Henry looked at her, even more confused. 

"It’s an app that shows how much you use social media," Eliza explained. "These numbers show that I haven’t used social media for a week. No Twitter, no Facebook, no Instagram, nothing, nada, zip. And no matter how much I wanted to dive back into the interwebs, I resisted and found something else to do. Even finished that book from Bryn’s book club, The Curious Incident of the Dog in Nighttime or whatever." She grinned proudly, waiting for Henry’s reaction expectantly (and not a little smugly). "So…what do you think?" 

Henry blinked, processing the information he was just given. “I think….that’s amazing, Eliza. I’m…proud of you, really. I appreciate your effort to show how my tutelage has affected you. Though, it does seem more like a way for you to brag than a present-“ 

Eliza hugged him. The shock of the sudden physical contact allowed it and he patted her awkwardly on the back, bouquet plastic crinkling. “Shut up, Henry,” she whispered in a choked voice. 

"I do hope your makeup is water-proof," He murmured quietly.

Eliza laughed and sniffed as she let him go, dabbing her eyes. “You said you were proud of me. I should record that.” Then her gaze alighted on the roses. “Are those roses? Is that a bouquet? Who is it for? Is it for me? Oh my god, are you my Secret Santa?! Of course you are, Saperstein, that sneaky bastard!” 

Henry sighed. “Yes, they’re….they’re for you. Frankly, you are a hard person to shop for as well. I just, I thought of your favorite lipstick cause it was red, and really it’s not very appropriate, I can return them if you wish-“

"No one’s ever gotten me flowers before," Eliza whispered, taking them from Henry and brushing the petals softly. 

Henry coughed awkwardly, trying hard not to note how well the bouquet suited her. “I am glad you like them,” he said softly. As they stared at each other, the room filled with charged tension. 

"Heeeeeyyy, loooove biiirrds!" Larry drunkenly leered into the doorway. "Come join the par-tay!" He stumbled away with a whoop.

The tension shattered like a Christmas ornament. Henry cleared his throat nervously and looked to the left. Eliza dabbed her eyes again, adjusting her hold on the bouquet. 

"This is a perfect opportunity to take a selfie! God, my followers probably think I’ve died! Got to make an excuse! Come on, Henry, get in this!"

Henry silently shook his head, mouthing no multiple times, but was pulled insistently in by Eliza. 

The selfie posted on Instagram and Twitter a minute later, the bouquet in the middle of their smiling faces. Henry’s small but adoring expression slanted at Eliza’s bright and toothy expression directed at the camera. The caption read  _Your_ _Secret Santa could never top mine :) #suck it #christmas #officepartywoopwoop #blessed #imnotdead_

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is beta'd so all mistakes are mine! Kudos, comments, compliments and feedback are my lifeblood!
> 
>  
> 
> find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
